This invention relates to utility bags arranged to be secured to and carried on the body of the wearer, such as backpacks and the like, and more particularly to a utility bag arranged to be worn, carried and accessed while worn in a supported condition against the chest area of a wearer.
Utility bags that are arranged to be secured onto and worn on the body of a person are known and have come in various forms arranged for the particular contents to be carried and the need of the wearer. Examples of such bags are backpacks, Fanny packs and small packs arranged to be worn in front at the waist, for convenient access to the contents of the pack as it is being worn. Many other types of bags and packs have been provided for support on a carrying strap slung over the shoulder of a wearer, such as purses, etc. However, these bag structures are not primarily arranged or configured to permit convenient access to their interior while the bag is being worn.
In military and emergency rescue situations however, personnel invariably have to carry, either on their person or in their hands, a great deal of burdensome equipment and supplies related to their specialties when they are in the field. An example is combat lifesavers, corpsmen and medics in military situations when in addition to the gear that they carry as soldiers in the field, they also need to carry supplies of first aid materials, bandages, splints, I.V. bags, medications and a multitude of other very important supplies and equipment necessary for rendering emergency aid to a soldier or civilian injured in the field and in urgent need of immediate treatment before being transported to a safer area or a medical aid station for comprehensive care. Of course, it is preferable that various supplies be held within the dedicated bag in an organized manner so that they may be readily accessed when needed in an emergency situation, as well as to facilitate inventory upkeep as those skilled in the art will readily recognize.